


【勋白】危险游戏

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: MB勋x上班族白（微双向）脑洞短打最近背英文单字的时候看到control稍微搜索一下发现了没看过的东西 瞬间脑洞大开的产物
Series: 单篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 17





	【勋白】危险游戏

边伯贤端坐在偌大的床上，身上只穿着浴袍里头什么也没有，但这并不是他此刻坐立难安的原因

两小时前半推半就陪着金钟大来一个连店名都说不清的地方、说是放松，实际上就是来约会的，果不其然，金钟大一进门见着自己的童颜恋人便嗖地消失不见，扔下边伯贤一个人尴尬地站在门口，随后又有个醉得不轻的女人往他身上洒了酒还想扒了他的衣服

正在困扰之际，一个大学生模样的男孩出面救了他，男孩比边伯贤高出半颗头，皮肤非常白，被黑色浏海挡住的精致五官正好是打在他好球带上的长相。打发走那个女人后，男孩带着边伯贤到一个角落坐下，「晚上好。您一个人吗？」

「啊...哈哈，跟朋友走散了。」边伯贤尴尬地点头

男孩温柔的笑笑，他笑的时候露出两颗虎牙，看上去年纪更小了，「您的衣服弄脏了，要不我带您去整理吧。」

「啊、不好意思。」

男孩替边伯贤拿了公事包又顺势牵起边伯贤的手领着他乘电梯上楼，引他到一间套房，刷卡进门后便动手要脱边伯贤的衣服

「什...等等，你你你要干什么？」

男孩疑惑的低头望着他，「帮您整理呀？」

「整、整理我可以自己来，你给我拿件衣——」

边伯贤说到一半便打住，双眼瞪得老大，因为男孩低头压上了他的唇

「嗯呜——」

男孩渡过来的唾液带着草莓甜味，像吃过糖果。身上有股好闻的味道，但边伯贤一时想不起在哪儿闻过

两人交换了数个吻才喘着气的分开，男孩笑着舔了下边伯贤的嘴角，又替他脱下外套，「请去洗澡吧。」

被那好听的声音迷昏了头，边伯贤真的去洗了澡换上对方给准备的浴袍，眼睁睁看着那人也脱了衣服进浴室

听着哗啦啦的水声，边伯贤忽然觉得害羞又荒谬得不行，今天不是陪金钟大来见小情人的吗？这会儿约砲似的情景是怎么回事...

纠结之间，男孩出来了

脱去宽松的卫衣后，精壮结实的腹肌一览无遗，白皙的皮肤因洗过热水泛着淡粉色，少年只裹着一条浴巾的美好躯体让边伯贤下意识吞了口口水

「不好意思，还没有向您自我介绍，我是世勋。」自称世勋的男孩头发还滴着水，笑吟吟的坐在边伯贤边上，「您应该比我年纪大吧？请问今晚要怎么称呼您？」

「啊...呃、我 我叫边伯贤...」

世勋歪头想了想，「那叫您——哥、伯贤哥，好吗？」

男孩那声哥叫得又软又酥，边伯贤听着只觉得浑身燥的不对劲，慌慌张张的想逃，腿却不听使唤动弹不得，连带着说话也不利索了，「我我我还是、那个...你是不是哪、哪里误会了——」

「什么意思？」男孩的双眼充满迷惑，「您不是客人吗？」

「我、呃，客人...」

「您是来放松的，对吗？」

想起金钟大的脸，边伯贤坑坑巴巴的答道，「呃，说放松...是没错...」

闻言，世勋露出温柔的微笑，「那就是了。世勋今晚就是来帮您放松的，请您不用紧张，一切交给世勋就好了，好不好？伯贤哥...」

边伯贤被哄的一愣一愣，傻坐着接住那凑过来的薄唇，开始只是唇瓣相贴厮磨，柔软的小舌忽地趁他不备钻进口腔挑逗，引领对方和自己纠缠。黏腻的结束这个吻，男孩接着向下吻着边伯贤的喉结、锁骨和颈侧，同时干燥温暖的手伸进半敞开的浴袍蹭过胸前的凸起轻轻揉捏，引得边伯贤轻喘一声

「...哥喜欢这里吗？」世勋轻轻把人放倒在床上，在他耳边低声问道

「我...我不知道...」

世勋嗯了声，继续在他身上到处点火，边伯贤咬着唇，不知为何脸色不太好看

一直到世勋触碰到那本该最敏感的部位，才发现不对劲。边伯贤的下身完全没有挺立的迹象，即便世勋用手直接刺激，那东西也只是无力的半软着

「呀...哥...？」

边伯贤根本不敢看男孩的脸，可怜的把脸埋在枕头里，「对、对不起啊世勋...大概是最近、加班过头了...」

世勋当然没有生气，只觉得这哥可怜兮兮地向自己道歉的模样实在太可爱了，忍不住低头吻了吻边伯贤的鬓角，「哥辛苦了，上班很累吧？没事的，我不会笑哥的，好啦、哥看看世勋嘛...」

好说歹说把边伯贤从枕头里哄出来，世勋伸手把人拉坐起身，边伯贤一坐好便瞧见男孩已经兴奋得顶起毛巾的部位，瞬间唰地红了整张脸

「哥的身体太美了，没忍住，对不起。」

世勋有些恶劣的笑笑，一双长腿跨过床挪到右侧的床头柜翻找着什么。边伯贤好奇的转头，正好看见男孩拿了个粉色布袋和两条细皮带回来

「伯贤哥，来。」世勋把布袋拿给边伯贤，牵着他的手引他到床边坐下，边伯贤发现男孩似乎很习惯用牵手的方式带领别人，手心被触碰的感觉痒痒的、也很柔软，并不让人讨厌。在边伯贤发愣的期间，男孩搬了张椅子到床边坐下，拍拍边伯贤到手示意他看着自己，「我们玩个舒服的游戏好吗？」

看见边伯贤听到游戏时眼里闪过一丝惶惑，世勋立刻温柔的安抚道，「没事的，哥不喜欢我们就立刻停下来，嗯？」

「...好。」

「那，请哥用这个把我的手绑在椅子上。」

边伯贤愣了下，「不是绑我？」

「哥比较想被绑吗？」男孩抬眼望着他，「我都可以喔，只要哥喜欢。」

「不、我没有...」

边伯贤用力甩头，在男孩的注视下颤颤巍巍的伸手接过皮带。世勋的皮肤很滑很嫩，皮带稍稍使力一蹭便泛起一片红，让边伯贤忽然有些舍不得下重手，反而是世勋轻笑着告诉他自己没事可以再绑紧一些，都弄不清到底是谁在绑谁了

弄了好一阵终于两边都绑好了，世勋稍微动动，对自己双手动弹不得的状况十分满意，「再来请帮我拿掉毛巾。」

边伯贤听话的照做，唯一的屏蔽物拿开后，世勋半勃起的性器直接暴露在眼前，虽然边伯贤没看过别人的，但就这尺寸无疑是大的。性器的颜色很漂亮，因为一下子接触到冷空气有些发颤，边伯贤正愁视线不知该往哪儿摆，世勋便沙哑地开口

「哥听过orgasm control吗？」

边伯贤对陌生的英文单词皱眉，只能按照字面上的意思试着猜想，「高潮...管理...？」

「是的，简单来说就是射精管理。不停给予对方性刺激，但只要对方想射精就马上停手，透过这样反复玩弄，听说最后达到的高潮会非常厉害喔。」

「很、很厉...」

男孩轻描淡写的笑着，边伯贤却羞得差点儿咬到自己的舌头

「请哥和我玩这个吧。」

「...啊？我、我？！」

「嗯，哥来帮我做射精管理，」世勋坐在椅子上轻轻晃了晃腰，性器随之抖了下，边伯贤不自觉的盯着瞧，只觉得内心深处有哪块地方在崩塌，「哥就帮我摸摸，如果我快高潮就马上放开我，一直到哥满意了我才能射。」

「可、可是我、不会——」光是用听的就害羞得想逃跑，更遑论自己动手给别人做

「很简单的，哥只要听到我说closer就放手，默数十秒之后继续摸就可以了」

世勋抬起头，墨色的漂亮眼睛直勾勾望着边伯贤，像是勾引又像在撒娇，「就像我刚刚说的，只要伯贤哥不喜欢就马上停下，不会让哥不舒服。」

「哥不愿意...摸世勋吗？」

瞥了眼那依然挺立的硕大，边伯贤别扭地跩着脖子，用奇怪的姿势微微摇头。他不是gay，照理说对同性身上而且是自己也有的器官应当不感兴趣，但世勋的却一点也让他不反感，反而有些...勾人

「...我试试看。」

世勋安心的笑了下，拉着他的手腕示意他转身，「请把刚刚那个袋子拿过来。」

边伯贤按着男孩的指示从粉色布袋里拿出润滑液，挤了些在手心稍微搓揉加温——光是这个动作边伯贤就手抖得几乎摔了润滑液的瓶子，听见男孩开口要他爱抚自己的性器时更是直接把手里一半的液体洒在床上，世勋被他的反应逗笑了，只得主动把腰靠过去，又连哄带骗的引诱了半天才成功让边伯贤动手。边伯贤的体温很高、手又小，只能大概包住柱体的一半，开始只是就着液体轻轻滑动，发现性器在手里渐渐变硬之后像是有了信心，便大胆的加重力道套弄，虎口圈住肉冠下缘小心的按压掐揉，一面悄悄抬眼观察对方的反应

没有像A片那样胡乱呻吟或全身大汗淋漓，世勋的脸蛋微红，除了气息有些粗重外表情也没有太大变化，漂亮的眼睛接收到边伯贤的视线后笑瞇成了一条缝

「...哥的技术很好呢，以前玩儿过？」

边伯贤低头咕哝着，「哪有玩什么...」

毕竟是男人，自慰这种事怎样做最舒服还是知道的，怎么被他一说自己就成了花花公子似的

「是称赞呢，伯贤哥的手...呼，很舒服...」铃口被擦过的时候世勋浑身震了下，口中吐出热气微微皱眉，半秒后又恢复了镇定的模样

他舒服吗？边伯看着男孩的反应有些恍惚。忽然一个感觉闪过脑中，只是转瞬间未成形的念头，那原本害羞矜持的人倏地眼神一变，在脑袋反应过来前身体先有了动作、整个人往前倾靠在了世勋身上，手也从性器上放开

男孩疑惑地抬头，「伯——」

「世勋呐...喜欢哥摸你吗？」

「...」世勋张口愣住几秒，墨色瞳孔在暖调的灯光下突然变得有些晦暗，「...喜欢。」

「那为什么不叫出声？」

边伯贤歪着头看着他，柔软的发丝落在世勋肩上，却搔得他浑身发痒，那人的眼神与方才截然不同，像是在打什么坏主意的孩子，调皮、又深沉的吓人，被这么注视，世勋不受控制的下腹缩紧

「真的、真的很舒服，请哥继续...」

「不对喔。求人的时候应该怎么说才对？世勋这么聪明不会不知道吧...」

边伯贤用沾满润滑液和前列腺液的手指摩擦他的唇，把粉色薄唇搓得有些泛红才停下，仰头凑上那闪着水光的地方不轻不重咬了口，听见对方吃痛倒抽一口气的声音，边伯贤伸舌舔了舔唇，忽然想起男孩方才说的，非常厉害的高潮这件事

这个人兴奋喘息时，会是什么样的声音呢

「叫出来给哥听、好不好？」」

如果这具身体在自己眼前剧烈高潮、颤抖着喷出浊液的话

「让我看看...你最美的样子...世勋。」

*

「嗯、哼啊...c、clo...closer!」

白嫩的小手第十三次放开紫黑色的性器，肉柱明明肿胀得狰狞不堪，又因为失去抚慰独自颤抖而看上去有些可怜。边伯贤跪坐在床缘，虽然停止了在柱身的动作，手指却仍在囊袋处打转，在高潮边缘徘徊的男孩被这样不在重点上的抚摸刺激得不堪其扰，喉咙深处发出压抑而沈闷的低喘，双眼泛着水气望向边伯贤

「哥...可以...摸摸世勋吗...？」

「可是——世勋看起来快射了」边伯贤装作为难的样子歪头，「要让你冷静一下才能继续呢。」

说着，男人拿起手边那罐润滑液，弹开盖子对着勃发的柱体直接倒下

「啊、哈——！」

太过冰凉的润滑液体没有经过加温直接触碰那滚烫的地方，让世勋明显不舒服的紧皱眉头，边伯贤却不理不睬，眯眼看着透明液体顺着地心引力不断流出四溅，直到对方整个大腿都闪着淫靡的水光后才挪开了罐子，凑在世勋耳边轻声问道，「冷静了吗？世勋？」

「嗯...哈啊...嗯...是的...」

边伯贤亲吻他出话层薄汗的额头，反手握住性器继续套弄，这个角度手不好使，套弄起来断断续续的不大顺利，男孩大概被磨得有些受不住，竟主动挺动腰想在那人的手中摩擦获取快感，边伯贤扫了一眼，用食指点着男孩的胸口把他按回椅子上

「不可以，坐好。」

「呜...哈啊、嗯——！」

点在胸口的手指向下移去，似乎每滑过一寸肌肤都能带给男孩无比的快感，被绑住的双手握拳颤抖，大腿肌肉紧绷，随着每一次承受的快感一开一合的痉挛着，世勋忍不住在边伯贤用指甲刮搔黑森林地带时发出一阵略微高亢的吟叫，再次开口的声音已然是沈溺于情欲的沙哑

「世、世勋坐好了...哥、用力一点嘛...好不好...？」

「嗯，好乖。」边伯贤微微一笑，终于改变手的姿势开始快速撸动柱身，顶端受到刺激后立刻不停流出液体，边伯贤却还嫌不够似的用另一手的指甲去刮搔囊袋表面，世勋惊呼一声，腰肢不受控制的抽搐撞击着椅子，双腿大开，腿间的敏感地带一览无遗，却远不及边伯贤刻意制造出的水声更让人感到羞耻

「唔、哼嗯...哈啊...啊！」

「流了好多水...真厉害...」

边伯贤低头去舔舐滚烫湿滑的顶端，世勋立刻发出难耐的粗喘，腰肢受惊似的躲了躲，边伯贤抓准男孩的敏感部位，恶劣的去抠挖铃口

「啊啊啊！那里、那里——」

拇指在那红肿的小口没抠挖几下世勋便又粗哑着嗓音喊出closer，边伯贤才放手不到一秒，又顽皮的伸手圈住根部，像在拔东西似的由下而上快速蹭了一下，发出小小的啵地一声，世勋被这一下撩拨得差点控制不住射出来，好看的眉毛深深皱着，浑身颤抖不止

一直没有发泄出来的性器涨得厉害，已经远远超出了平时勃起的大小，从刚开始勃起时的深粉色变成现在夸张的暗紫，男孩的呻吟声也随之变得黏腻且带着可怜的嘤咛，每一次被中断高潮都像要哭出来似的面色涨红、浑身冒汗，奇妙的是，即便男孩被如此折磨，在临近高潮前还是会乖乖告诉给边伯贤并可怜兮兮的撒娇求饶以乞求下一次的爱抚，意识到此让边伯贤内心涨起莫名的雀跃，他怜爱的伸手抚摸龟头，那里硬度已经到了不可思议的程度

此时，世勋微微抬起下巴发出一声呜咽，好似想对边伯贤说什么

「嗯？」边伯贤把手掌贴在对方结实的胸膛上滑动，一面凑近聆听男孩含在口中混沌不清的低语，「怎么了？」

世勋的声线颤抖，声音里刚才高潮前的余韵还未散去，「什...时候、可以...」

「世勋说什么？」

边伯贤坏心的问道，用犬齿轻咬他的耳垂

「想...想高、潮呜....」

「想高潮了吗可是...世勋刚才不是说，我满意的时候才可以让你射吗？怎么办——？」

「嗯...呜求求你呜呜...求你嘛...伯贤哥...」

得不到允许的男孩哼叫一声，倾身用头去蹭边伯贤的肩膀，又抬起头讨好的舔舐他的下唇、含住吮吻，像只想透过向主人撒娇获取食物的小猫。边伯贤抬起他的下巴，男孩的双眼因为强烈快感得不到宣泄有些失焦，和刚才从容带领自己的世勋完全判若两人

边伯贤着迷的向男孩索吻，男孩顺从地仰头承受略微粗鲁的动作，身体下意识想往他贴近，却因为手被挟制住而不得如愿，只能可怜的哼唧着一面晃动腰肢

「哥...伯贤哥...哥呜...」世勋被吻得有些缺氧，一面接吻一面喊着边伯贤的名字，边伯贤怜爱的用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊

「好...世勋是好孩子。」

「哼嗯...嗯、哈啊啊！呜...！」

把男孩按回椅子上，边伯贤握住了硬挺的性器开始毫不客气的用力套弄，被冷却了一小段时间的性器因为激烈爱抚很快进入了状况，世勋开始不断摇头，失神地胡乱呻吟，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑下滴落在胸口，反射淫靡的光泽，边伯贤低头去舔舐那些水光，顺势在乳尖上轻咬了一口

「啊啊...！」

男孩的前列腺液很多，把整根性器浸淫得乱七八糟正好方便边伯贤手的滑动，边伯贤感受着性器表层跳动的青筋，从泛着粉红色的皮肤和渐渐剧烈摆动的腰肢看出男孩应即将高潮，便顺势加重摩擦力道

「啊、哥...哥哥...我可以高、高潮了吗...嗯！可以吗...可以吗...？哈啊...伯贤、伯贤哥呜...」

高潮来临前，神智恍惚之际的男孩嘴里还念着边伯贤的名字，软软糯糯的询问自己能不能被允许解放，虽然知道这是游戏规则，边伯贤还是忍不住心头一软，他不知道这是不是MB因职业需求的演技，但这样浸淫在情欲中的眼神，略略失去光彩却依旧深邃，似乎再多看几眼就要完全陷进去了

「射吧...世勋...」

「啊啊、啊——！！！」

像是被边伯贤的话语解开了束缚，在他说完话之后，手里的性器跳动着，伴随世勋有些破裂的呻吟声开始激烈喷出浊液，大部分的液体喷溅在了椅子上，有些滴落在地板，空气中瞬间布满了腥膻的气味

射精持续了一些时间，边伯贤盯着不断微微收缩的铃口，慢慢停下的手又突然重新上下律动起来，还沈浸在强烈余韵之中的世勋被这么一刺激，刚开始只是又喷出了零星的液体，但随着边伯贤完全没有停下意思的套弄，世勋开始感受到另类的痛苦，或者说凌驾于痛苦之上的快感，明明已经没有东西可以射了，却仍一直被强迫处于高潮顶峰的状态，腰肢又酸又麻，性器也整根硬涨得发疼，世勋缩起腰试着躲避这样可怕的感觉，但手被捆绑着根本动弹不得。他拼命摇头哭喊，但边伯贤好像听不见似的

「啊啊啊啊！不——请、请停下来...哥、哥！拜托——啊——！！」

脑子好像要不正常了，全身上下的感官仿佛都集中在被抓住的下身，世勋甚至有种再被爱抚下去就要发疯了的错觉，此时，边伯贤终于缓缓开口道

「世勋，你是不是忘记什么了？」

「什么、什——啊啊！不、我不知道...不——」世勋双眼紧闭，因为对方又一次特别用力的抚弄弹起腰痛苦的低吼

「怎么会不知道呢，不是你告诉我的吗？」

「很简单的，两个字...」

「啊、啊啊谢谢、谢谢哥——！我说了呜哥快停下来呀啊啊——」

「嗯，这就对了...乖孩子。」

说出谢谢两个字，可怜的性器又喷出最后一点白浊后终于不再被套弄——这是游戏开始前世勋告诉边伯贤的，在高潮之后，一定要等被控制的那方说出谢谢才能停下，否则就要继续爱抚以示惩罚，等说完谢谢之后这样才算是完整结束一次的orgasm control

「哈...哈啊、哈...哈啊...嗯...呜...」

发泄完的男孩躺倒在椅子上粗喘得厉害，身体还一颤一颤的发抖，边伯贤看着男孩又看看自己沾满精液的手，不禁有些失神，虽然没想到所谓惩罚性的爱抚效果如此强烈，但他其实对看见男孩刚才的反应也没有停手的自己感到更加不可思议

这么说来，从刚才为止自己好像做了什么很不得了的事呢...

「...」

嗯？

...不对，与其说不得了...自己刚才到底都做了什么啊！！！！！

边伯贤忽地蹦了起来，瞪圆了双眼死死瞪着手上乱七八糟的浊白液体，好像手里握着颗手榴弹似的，只差没有尖叫扔出去而已。就在边伯贤站在床上无声的歇斯底里时，忽然一股力道按住了他的腰，边伯贤只感觉自己身体一轻，就被轻柔的放倒在了床上

「辛苦了，伯贤哥。」

边伯贤先是给那好看的笑容迷了眼睛，然后才被事实爆击的惊叫出声，「你你你你你怎么、手手手怎么可以——」

「啊，您是说捆绑的皮带吗？」

理解边伯贤破碎的言语后，男孩笑着捡起地上的皮带放在他眼前，「这种店里的捆绑道具都是有安全设备的，让我们MB在遇见危险的客人时可以挣脱保护自己。」

「不过话说回来」世勋伸手抽了纸巾帮边伯贤擦拭手上的浊液，一面想到什么似的咯咯笑了起来，「伯贤哥还真是判若两人呢——跟刚才玩弄我的时候比起来，现在就像假的一样的。」

听见玩弄两个字边伯贤就浑身发热，当场就想找个洞把自己埋进去

「我、我那不是...呃...这个...」

「对了，这么看来伯贤哥骨子里说不定其实是抖S呢？」

「不、不不，这怎么可、可能——」

「这可是称赞呢，哥真的玩得我很舒服喔。」

「别再说什么玩、玩弄之类的了，算我拜托你——」

「哈哈，哥真的好可爱。」

世勋似乎真的很开心，伸手把边伯贤拉近，温柔的吻他的唇和脸颊，边伯贤看见他笑弯了的双眼，嘴角也不禁上扬，却又急速的升起一股不安

男孩不知道边伯贤的此刻的心情，又在他眉心吻了下，「去洗澡吧？」

「...世、世勋呐。」

「是？」

其实叫了男孩的名字之后边伯贤就后悔了，要说什么？

边伯贤只觉得自己光是一个晚上就在积攒了无数个烦恼，又觉得这些根本算不上烦恼，脑袋里乱糟糟的，想过的事又一再重复思考，最后，迸出一句没头没脑的话来

「你真的、真的舒服吗？」

男孩愣了下，随即笑着答道，「是的，非常舒服。」

「不、我是说...呃，怎么说，不是工作，就是单纯的...我跟你两个人...」

边伯贤越说越小声，到最后根本不敢去看世勋的脸

不过就是个初次见面的人，自己到底希望他回应什么？还说什么不是工作...人家的工作就是MB啊边伯贤你这不是强人所难吗？肯定会被笑...可是他笑起来是真好看...边伯贤觉得自己像个疯子，但至少是个知道丢脸的疯子，于是他起身，决定在更加丢人之前离开这个地方

就在边伯贤站起来的时候，背后忽然粘贴一股热度，手臂伸到身前环住了自己

「吴世勋。」

「呃、嗯？」

男孩把头埋在边伯贤颈边磨蹭，吻了下他光裸的肩膀，又突然用牙齿在上头咬了口，「我的本名是吴世勋。」

「什么...啊、痛！为什么突然...」

边伯贤吃痛的去摸被咬的地方，一回头就又被男孩吻住，手里还被塞了样东西

「这是我的名片。」

世勋笑着指着边伯贤手里的东西，又指向边伯贤肩膀上的牙印，「然后这是订金。」

「订、订金？」

「是有时效的，哥可以把它想成支票，过期就没办法用啰。」

「说、说什么支票...」边伯贤一下子不知道该说什么，愣愣的去摸肩上的牙印，脸又不受控制的烧红起来，「支票有一年的时效不是吗...」

「哎——不愧是社会人呢，知道得真清楚。」

「不过这个不太一样，是哥喜欢的」，男孩边说边牵起边伯贤的手带着他走到床头的小桌子，把一只原子笔放进他手里后握住他的手，靠在他耳边顽皮地说道，「只有我跟你两个人，不是工作，对吧？」

边伯贤愣愣地看着吴世勋在刚才那张MB的名片背面慢慢写下一串数字，忽然后知后觉的发现对方没有对自己使用敬语

「一定在订金过期之前来找我喔。啊、还有」

忽然想起了什么，吴世勋望着边伯贤笑弯了眼

「下次见面之前，别再加班了。」

end


End file.
